With a progressive development of display control technology, an increasing number of display devices, in particular display devices with a large-size screen, already have a function of human-computer interaction. At present, quite common human-computer manners comprise implementations of gesture recognition control, voice recognition control and somatosensory recognition control and the like. For example, the gesture recognition control interaction takes photos of actions of a user's hands by using a camera, recognizes the actions of the user's hands, and analyzes a corresponding control instruction, so as to realize a control of the display device. For another example, the voice recognition control interaction collects voices of a user by using a voice collecting means such as a microphone and the like, performs voice recognition, and recognizes a corresponding voice control instruction, so as to realize the control of the display device.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least following problems: all of the existing human-computer interaction manners, such as gesture recognition control, voice recognition control and somatosensory recognition control, require to connect an external device such as a camera and a microphone and the like to the display device, thus resulting in that cost of the device used to perform human-computer interaction is relatively high.